1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a wireless charging coil, and more particularly, a wireless charging coil with a high Q factor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electricity becomes the main power source of our daily used electronic devices, the wireless charging technology has been widely discussed for its advantage of convenience. One of the popular approaches of the wireless charging technology takes advantage of the principle of near field induction to transmit power through two coupling coils. However, the wireless charging technology has difficulty in expanding its application field due to its low charging efficiency comparing to the traditional wired power transmission.
The Q factor of the wireless charging coil is one of the critical factors affecting the charging efficiency. A higher Q factor corresponds to a lower rate of power loss. The Q factor of the wireless charging coil is related to the resistance and reactance of the wireless charging coil. However, to decrease the resistance of the wireless charging coil and to increase the reactance of the wireless charging coil may require greater and thicker wires, increasing the required area of the wireless charging coil and complicating the manufacturing process.